Pluto style
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: A two shot of the Roman god of death and his Creole queen. Ch.1 The meeting and Ch.2 The lemon
1. Chapter 1

The year is nineteen twenty-eight.

The town is New Orleans Louisiana of the United States of America.

In this old-town the mardi-gras had just passed and winter was in full swing.

But that's not important you see kids this story is about a woman, a god, and one-night-stand turned truelove.

In the quieter parts of New Orleans, where the Creole folk fished, ran taverns and did what they needed to do to survive lived a young woman.

Her name was Marie Levesque, but she called herself Queen Marie.

You see she was a fortune teller who often saw the future or tried to pass good fortune onto the locals and any tourists who passed into town.

She claimed she could call upon spirits using _gris-gris _magic.

However the locals and some drifters would just laugh and say no such things exist, even she didn't believe it herself sometimes.

One day it was a cold March night in her cold little part of New Orleans and the _gris-gris _Queen decided to use some of her 'talent' to summon some spirits.

Marie looked into her clear crystal ball and began waving her hands around the ball and began to chant in French.

"Seigneurs de la mort repondre a mon appel. Envoyez-moi un esprit a mon presence." Marie said.

The floor rattled a bit but that was from the cold winds knocking about outside.

"Oh well, figures, I better start a fire so I don't freeze over." Marie said.

She got up to light the fireplace.

However she found that no matter how much kindle she rubbed together or how many matches she lit the kindle wouldn't burn.

"What the heck is wrong with thus darn kindle?" Marie wondered.

She turned into her fortune chamber and saw her crystal ball had become pure black and shadows were whipping around the room.

Marie`s parents had taught her not to show fear but it was the only emotion she felt aching through her body.

The shadows ceased and a tall albino man who`s skin was so white it looked blue walked up from the dark floor.

He ran his hands through his curved oily black hair and opened up his maddening black eyes.

He wore all black robes with faces trying to escape and had on silver and platinum rings.

He looked a tad bit like this Adolf Hitler character she read about in the news paper a few months back.

"My, my well who do we have here?" The spirit said.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me." Marie begged.

"Somebody is real scared ain`t they?" The spirit said in a Creole accent.

Marie steeled up her nerves and stepped up to the spirits face.

"Look I don't know who you are. But I'm not going to be intimidated by some pale German look alike. So you can just leave." Marie said.

"Sweet child. You're brave, interesting and very beautiful." The spirit said.

"Who are you? And why do you look like that Hitler fellow in the papers?" Marie asked still full of bravery.

"Ah, my little son." The spirit said clicking his teeth. "You must excuse my Greek personality; he has a fetish for the European flavor."

"Greek?" Then it donned on her who was in front of her.

"You're Hades." She said in awe.

"Pluto. You summoned my Roman side, besides Hades is havin a little affair with a young woman in Italy right now." Pluto said.

"You can separate your personalities?' Marie asked.

"I can. Now here let me warm you up." Pluto said.

Pluto pointed his pointy finger at the fireplace and the kindle lit up.

"You must be hungry. Here let me make you something." Marie said.

"I`m a god. I live off of sacrifices." Pluto said.

However his stomach started to growl and he looked up in embarrassment.

"Come on now it's not every day you meet a god. Besides you'll love my shrimp gumbo." Marie said sitting Pluto down on her couch and going into the kitchen.

About two hours later Marie called the god into the kitchen and served him a bowl of piping Shrimp gumbo.

The two talked, laughed and ate until the cold once again seeped in.

Marie shivered a bit.

"Here let me warm you up." Pluto said.

Unfortunately his skin was colder than subzero ice.

"There's got to be something we can do to warm up." Pluto said.

"I know." Marie said.

Marie led Pluto upstairs to her bedroom and settled him down on her bed.

She pulled the blanket over them and tucked his head in her arm.

"Thanks." Pluto said.

"Not just yet." Marie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Marie Levesque stared deep into Pluto`s eyes and behind the madness lied something deep, and yet loving.

"Your wife is going to hate me." Marie said.

"You, Maria, Klara, it doesn't matter. She is spiteful after all." Pluto said moving Marie on top of him.

"I don't know if I want to be that woman." Marie said.

"You don't have too, I'm not like my brothers, and besides if you got pregnant I would be proud but…even my Roman children lead miserable lives." Pluto said.

"How?" Marie asked.

"My daughter, beautiful, but many never make it past the age of thirteen and my sons…Hitler, Stalin, Mussolini, Tojo, Napoleon, even Nero and Caesar all made everyone's life hell just to make themselves feel better." Pluto said.

Marie felt sorry for the god.

Despite all she had learned, how Hades or Pluto in this case was like the devil.

Now that she actually met the god and found out he was a very concerned father.

She couldn't help but feel for him.

Next thing Pluto knew Marie was kissing him.

After a while he felt her licking his teeth to gain entrance.

He opened his mouth and began to enjoy Marie`s kiss.

The two began wrapping their arms around each-other.

Marie and Pluto began stripping each other until they were completely naked.

Marie saw that underneath his robes Pluto was scrawny but also muscular and yet still very pale.

Pluto could see and truly appreciate Marie`s figure.

It was like a medium sized hourglass, d-cup sized boobs and a very slim waist complimented by 36in hips and a very cute bottom.

"Since you're a god you should go first." Marie said.

Pluto topped and began kissing, licking and lightly sucking on Marie`s boobs while fingering her. Marie ran her hair through Pluto`s black hair and moaned.

Eventually he worked his way down licking and kissing her stomach until he reached her snatch.

Pluto began to eat her out while she moaned and stroked his head.

Pluto smirked and started to focus on her sweet spot.

Eventually she came for him, and he licked off her sweetness.

Pluto rubbed his groin against her, teasing her and making her crave more.

When he was satisfied he plunged himself inside of her and began slowly pumping his cock inside of Marie.

Marie locked her legs around him and forced him to go faster.

Pluto gripped his shoulders and leaned like a regal panther.

He grinded against Marie and she moaned and silently called out his name until he split his seed inside of her.

Pluto stroked Marie`s hair until she calmed down.

Pluto picked Marie up and settled her into an all fours position and began teasing her puckered back-side with his hard groin until he decided she had enough.

Pluto gripped the curve of her bottom and began to playfully smack her cute bottom until he entered her tush.

Pluto began to slowly thrust inside of her enjoying the tight feel.

He eventually sped up until Marie fell to her stomach and he blew his load inside of her.

"My turn." Marie said recovering.

Marie sat Pluto down and began to lick his groin.

Eventually she started to suck him off slowly at first while swirling her tongue.

Pluto ran his hand through her long brown hair and she started to deep-throat and swallow him deeper.

Pluto fired his load and she swallowed it with startling eyes.

Because it was sweet and cold.

Pluto laid back and Marie mounted him putting his groin inside of her.

Marie bounced and grinded on his boner, hugging his chest and kissing Pluto`s face.

Pluto supported and comforted Marie until she came on him.

Marie covered her boobs and winked seductively as she began to rub her soft and cute butt on him.

Marie continued to hot-dog him until his cock was clean and hard.

She gripped the wealth god`s cock and put it in her behind.

She bounced up and down on Pluto`s groin.

She leaned back and the two kissed as Pluto and Marie came.

Marie collapsed into Pluto`s arms.

And for the first time his cold hands were warm.


End file.
